


Ominous Wind

by LastHope



Category: Durarara!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Izaya being a troll at the end but what else is new, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Shizuo heads down the alley is because Minmin seems to be distressed and he doesn't like seeing Minmin distressed. Pokemon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ominous Wind

The gust of wind that whips through the alley that he’s cutting through is the only warning he receives. Unnaturally cold, it slices through his coat, chilling him to the bone; he doesn’t have time to think _ominous wind_ before glowing eyes are in front of him. Panic doesn’t overwhelm him however, and he calmly opens his mouth, an attack name ready to spill from his lips to command his Sneasel, but he doesn’t make it that far.

As he collapses to the ground, succumbing to the effects of _hypnosis_ and being put to sleep against his will, the last things he hears is the sharp, angry hissing of his Sneasel, and the dark grating laughter of a Haunter.

* * *

Minmin is happily bouncing along Shizuo as they both make their way back to Shizuo’s apartment. Focused as he is on making their way back to the apartment without any interruption, Shizuo completely misses the angry sounds coming from an alley they pass. The small Pokémon at his side doesn’t though, stopping at the mouth of the alley, tilting her head to the side. Her ears twitch, and she coos quietly.

“Min, Min,” She hops towards the alley, repeating herself louder until Shizuo realizes that his Pokémon is trying to get his attention. He heads back to the mouth of the alley, standing next to Minmin, imitating her stare down the alley. Paying attention this time, he can hear the sounds of a scuffle, the distressed sounds of maybe another Pokémon. Normally, he would try and ignore the situation – he didn’t like fighting as it was, and there’s a reason he participates in Contests, not the Pokémon League – but the sounds down the alley are making Minmin distressed. And he doesn’t like seeing her distressed, so when she pulls on his pant leg with her paw, he gives a soft sigh and gestures for her to lead the way down the alley.

She hops down the alley, and Shizuo follows idly behind. He’s not concerned, not really, thinking all they might be doing is walking into the middle of some back alley Pokémon battle that someone’s losing.

He’s forced to rethink that assumption when a sharp _icy wind_ cuts through the alley, causing both him and Minmin to shiver, and Minmin whimpers. Immediately following the wind is an _ice shard_ that is hurled in their direction. Shizuo reacts before Minmin does, hauling his Pokémon off the ground be she can move and stepping out of the path of the attack. Rage is bubbling under Shizuo’s skin as he stomps further towards the idiot who tried to attack Minmin when all they were doing was trying to make sure everything is okay.

Though he hadn’t expected it, he should have known it was the flea’s fucking _Sneasel_ that attacked them.

He’s grating out the bastard’s name before he’s fully taken stock of the scene before him, and it’s Sneasel’s sharp _screech_ that gives Shizuo pause. Shizuo hadn’t heard the bastard give the taunting command to deafen him, and, as Shizuo looks, Sneasel isn’t even giving him any mind. Its attention is focused straight across from it, and when Shizuo looks in the same direction, he sees a Haunter and what’s presumably his trainer; a middle aged man, that seems furious at Shizuo’s appearance.

“Oi, what’s going on here?” Shizuo snaps irritably. In his arms, he can feel Minmin puffing out her fur in order to look bigger towards the Haunter. He looks away from the man, staring down at the flea’s Sneasel, who appears a bit worse for wear. It’s growling, hovering protectively around something, and when Shizuo stares a bit harder he realizes it’s positioned itself over the louse’s unconscious body.

“–is none of your business!” The guy is back talking, but Shizuo’s done listening, because he’s just made the conclusion that this asshole had been beating up a flea that couldn’t fight back. And that pissed him off on principle because you shouldn’t pick a fight with someone who couldn’t fight back, regardless if the Izaya deserved it or not.

“It is my business when you decide to beat up people who can’t fight back!” Shizuo snarls back, clenching his free hand into a fist, doing his best to calm himself down. He doesn’t want to scare Minmin – she always gets upset when he loses his temper, which is a good incentive for him to work on staying calm – but like hell he’s going to let this guy keep beating on the flea. Sure, Shizuo hated Izaya and wanted him to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro, but not enough to just sit back and ignore him when he was getting beat up right in front of Shizuo.

“So,” Shizuo continues, grinding his words out between his teeth, “I’ll give you until the count of three to get the fuck out of my sight.”

“Haunter,” The idiot commands his Pokémon instead, “Use _Hex._ ” And Shizuo starts seething, because how _dare_ that asshole attack Minmin and him like that, until he sees the Haunter fire the attack off towards the unconscious flea instead, and it pisses Shizuo off even more.

“Oi, what the hell did I just say!” Shizuo’s furious, his temper boiling over when the flea’s Sneasel makes a pitiful sound when its trainer makes a pained noise at the Haunter’s attack.

“Minmin, I’m sorry,” He manages to apologize somewhat calmly to his Pokémon, because she doesn’t appreciate fighting much either. They both put up with Contest fighting because the point isn’t to knock out the opponent, but to have her actually fight is something different. “But can you use _Thunderbolt_ on that guy for me?”

She chirps in her concerned manner from his arms, but it’s not too long before Shizuo can feel the electricity humming in the air, his hair standing up from the static, and lightning strikes down on the Haunter, narrowly missing its trainer as well. Izaya’s Sneasel is right behind the attack, appearing out of the blinding light with claws glowing purple prepped for its own assault against the team that was attacking its trainer. Its claws dig into the Haunter with enough force that the Pokémon spirals into its trainer, and the two go stumbling down deeper into the alley.

Shizuo waits a moment to see if the man has the audacity to come back for more before gently setting Minmin on the ground and taking a step towards Izaya. He can’t get too close to the other man however. Izaya’s Sneasel seemed okay with Shizuo when he had been helping getting rid of the person beating up its trainer, but now that it is just them, the Sneasel doesn’t appreciate Shizuo getting too close. Its hackles are raised, a growl low in its throat when Shizuo and Minccino approach.

“Calm down,” Shizuo mutters offhandedly under his breath. “’Snot like I’m gonna hurt the asshole _more._ ”

Minmin apparently thinks Shizuo’s comment is directed towards her, because she starts glowing a soft pink, the color covering Sneasel as well as the Pokémon uses _Calm Mind_ on the other. A shudder works itself down Sneasel’s body, but it lowers its hackles reluctantly, and it allows Shizuo to approach Izaya, though distrust fills its eyes. If he tries any funny business, he’ll probably get an _ice beam_ straight in the face.

He sets a hand on Izaya’s shoulder, shaking him to try and wake him up, but it doesn’t work. Shizuo’s tempted to have Minccino use _wake up slap_ on him, but he knows that he’ll get some sort of retaliation from both Izaya and his Sneasel. Sighing, Shizuo settles on scooping the smaller man up in his arms, deciding to just take the flea to Shinra’s and let it be Shinra’s problem.

As he stands with Izaya in his arms, Minmin quickly scales his side to perch on his shoulder. Shizuo glances down at the Sneasel on the ground. He’s seen the Pokémon both walk around town with Izaya as well as hanging off of the flea’s shoulders, and Shizuo wonders if Sneasel would rather hitch a ride or walk the distance to Shinra’s.

“You coming up too or not?” He figures he’ll extend the invitation.

“Min, Minccino!” Minmin chirrups from her spot, and Shizuo thinks he sees Sneasel roll its eyes before it’s (very deliberately) digging its claws into Shizuo’s side and hauling itself up to Shizuo’s other shoulder.

Once it’s settled, Shizuo braces himself and starts the long walk to Shinra’s apartment.

* * *

When Izaya wakes up, before he opens his eyes he’s able to discern that he’s no longer in the alley where he was initially attacked. There’s the softness of a bed beneath him, and the warm weight of something curled into his side. As he cracks his eyes open, slowly adjusting them to the now midmorning light streaming in through the windows, Izaya’s able to tell that he’s at Shinra’s.

That means that the weight he feels at his side must be his and Celty’s Skitty, Morrigan. His Sneasel, Shishi, isn’t quite the cuddly type that shares a bed with Izaya while Shinra’s Skitty loves to invade the personal space of anyone over at the Kishitani residence, especially any of Shinra’s patients.

Though, as Izaya wakes up a bit more, he realizes it’s not just the weight of _one_ Pokémon that he can feel curled up against him. As he lies in the bed Izaya comes to the conclusion that he’s sharing the bed with not one, not even two, but _three_ Pokémon. One curled into each side of his body, and one draped across his feet along the foot of the bed. Which is one more than he expected, to be quite honest. Shinra only has Morrigan, and while Izaya has more than just Shishi, Shishi’s the only one who joins him on his outings free from the confines of a Pokéball.

As he turns his head to stare at the Pokémon curled into his left side, Izaya sees Shishi tucked up under (and trapping) his arm, starting to stir. The weight at his feet shifts, and Izaya pushes himself up just in time to be forced back down by all 11 kilograms of Shinra’s Skitty. She’s making quite the ruckus, so Izaya doesn’t doubt it’ll be too long before Shinra comes running to see what’s up.

That leaves the Pokémon on his right side, and when Izaya turns to look at that side, he sees a Minccino. Which is confusing in its own right, because Izaya only knows one person who has a Minccino, and there’s no way they would let Izaya alone with their Pokémon, even if he was unconscious.

“Ah, Izaya! You’re finally up I see!” Shinra announces his presence strolling into the room just as Izaya’s pushing himself up in bed, holding Morrigan by the scruff of her neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Izaya shortly responds, both because it’s mostly true, and because it’s the answer that’ll get him out of Shinra’s apartment sooner. He sets Morrigan down and she leaps off the bed to twine around Shinra’s legs instead. Izaya hopes that she trips him.

“Good, good!” Shinra hums, but still invades Izaya’s personal space nonetheless (and he wonders where his Skitty got that penchant, _honestly_ ), taking his temperature and checking his pulse. “When Shizuo brought you in last night it was so surprising! Nothing we could do would wake you up, and Shizuo was _adamant_ that he had nothing to do with what happened to you. Of course, I thought that was highly unlikely, because obviously, you guys are always pulling each other’s pigtails, but I took his word this time because your Sneasel wasn’t trying to claw his eyes out so –”

“What do you mean, Shizu-chan brought me here?” Izaya interrupts. What did Shinra mean, Shizuo brought him there? That was _impossible._ Why would Shizuo do that?

“Obviously, he brought you here,” Shinra shrugs simply with a carefree attitude. “Came banging down the door around midnight. He was intent on just leaving you here, but Minmin didn’t want to leave before you woke up, so, well, he’s been stuck here!”

“ _What?”_ Izaya doesn’t think he heard that right. Of course, he had figured that the brute was still somewhere nearby, because this Minccino obviously has to be his, but Izaya just figured that he left it in the care of Celty, not that he was still _here._

“Yeah, didn’t I mention?” Shinra doesn’t have the audacity to look ashamed. “Shizuo’s still here! Been here all night, for the most part. He tried to leave, but Minmin threw such a fit when he tried to take her out of the apartment before you woke up that he had no choice but to stay!”

If anything Shinra looks pleased with the situation, and when Izaya looks down to his lap where Shishi’s just pushed Shizuo’s Minccino off of his lap, the smaller Pokémon just chirps “Min min!” in agreement.

“Well then,” Izaya swings his feet off the bed, standing in a fluid motion, most definitely against doctor’s orders with how Shinra starts sputtering about bed rest and some other nonsense – please, he wasn’t beat _that_ badly. “I should go say thank you to my savior, shouldn’t I?”

He has Shishi clinging to his right shoulder, and Shizuo’s Minccino in his arms as he strides out of Shinra’s guest room, ignoring the other’s protests of “ _please don’t destroy my home!”_ As he comes into the living room area, the protozoan is sitting on the couch, staring intensely at the television. Izaya can hear the sound of the flint of a lighter snapping, a habit of Shizuo’s undoubtedly started when he has a craving for a cigarette and isn’t in a place to have one.

Izaya feels no regrets when he greets the other in an overly cheery voice, “Go~od morning Shizu-chan!” from directly behind Shizuo, dropping his Minccino on his lap as he speaks.

“I-za- _ya-kun_ ,” There’s a sharp _crunch_ , and Izaya doesn’t need to look to know Shizuo just broke his lighter. Good. The protozoan could use a break from those cancer sticks of his. After all, how could Izaya kill him if cancer got Shizuo first?

Still, Izaya’s not in the mood to play this morning, so while Shizuo’s trying to figure out his insult, he waltzes over to the door and slips on his shoes and coaxes Shishi off of him so he can shrug on his coat. Shizuo’s Minccino is chattering loud enough for Izaya to hear it at the door while he pats down his pockets to see if Shinra passively disarmed him of his knife. Sure, he has Shishi with him, but sometimes one’s Pokémon isn’t enough persuasion.

As Izaya opens the door to leave, Shishi scales back up to his shoulder, and he can’t resist the temptation to call back,

“Byebye Shizu-chan~! Next time we have an alleyway romp, be more gentle with poor Iza-chan, okay~?”

He cackles to himself the whole way down the stairs, pausing only a moment halfway down to relish Shizuo’s monstrous roar of

_“IZAYA-KUN!”_

as it shakes the foundation of the entire apartment complex.

Shishi huffs at his side and Izaya can tell that it’s going to be a _great_ day.

* * *

 


End file.
